marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadnought (Robot)
| AdditionalDesigners = Ezekiel Stane, | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = The Dreadnought was a robot created by the subversive organization HYDRA for use in various commando operations. | Dimensions = 8' 0" | Weight = 2,200 lbs (1000 kg) | Creators = Jim Steranko; | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 154 | HistoryText = The Dreadnought was a robot created by Hydra. It was first used in an attempt to breach the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and assassinate director Nick Fury. The Dreadnought's remains were apparently salvaged and reassembled by Hydra at some point afterwards, as it later reappeared during Silvermane's ill-fated stint as Supreme Hydra. It served as the head of Hydra's heavy weapons division and successfully kidnapped Foggy Nelson, a candidate for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s proposed oversight committee, but was destroyed again, that time by the Black Widow. Later the design and specifications for it were sold to the criminal cartel, The Maggia. Maggia made at least two advanced Dreadnought models (MK I & MK II) that proved inefficient in combat with Iron Man. R.A.I.D. later smuggled a disassembled upgraded version of a Dreadnought into London as part of their terrorist attack against that city. Once the robot was reassembled, it went on a rampage in Trafalgar Square. It was defeated by an ad hoc team of superheroes led by Union Jack who took advantage of a vulnerability in the new design, puncturing a large canister of liquid nitrogen, encasing the robot in ice. More recently, a new model of Dreadnoughts was built by Ezekiel Stane, and used by Mandarin to attack the Three Gorges Dam in China. After Hydra took over the United States, they implemented a new kind of Dreadnought that utilized technology used in the Super-Adaptoid that allowed it to adapt to the powers of superhumans. Dreadnoughts hunted down any superhumans that didn't join Hydra. Abilities * Practical reaction time is about two times as fast as an average human being, and it is capable of moving its arms 70 feet per second (about 50 miles per hour) and its entire body at a maximum speed of 35 miles per hour. * Capable of operating at peak capacity for up to 4.5 hours before metal fatigue and motor circuitry failure may impair its functions. * Has a computer-aided laser interferometry guidance system that can be telemetrically overridden by its creators and a stand-alone personality-simulation program of 330 kilo-bites of information. * Has been programmed to fight like an American boxer. * Powered by a portable fusion generator, the Dreadnought possesses great strength, able to lift (press) about 10 tons or smash its way through a six-inch thick steel plate. * Hydra recently created a Dreadnought that used technology found in the Super-Adaptoid to adapt to the powers of superhumans. Weapons * Gauntlets - has nozzles that shoot hydrazine and liquid oxygen like a flamethrower. Its average temperature is about 6,000 degrees Fahrenheit (sufficient to boil iron) and its range is about twenty feet. * Each gauntlet has enough fuel to shoot flames for 3.2 minutes. * Dreadnought's knuckles are studded with spikes which can be shot from his hand like a .30 caliber rifle bullets. Each of the 8 spikes can be fired independently and has a range of 1,200 feet. * Ear modules generate a powerful electrical charge (approximately 100,000 volts (enough to instantly kill a human being)) throughout its metallic body. Although it cannot project electrical bolts, it can send its electrical charge through any conducting medium it touches. * Behind Dreadnought's eyes are gamma ray particle projectors capable of emitting 750 millirems of radiation. * Mouth is connected to a tank of refrigerated Freon gas (-170 f) which it can vent through its mouth to a maximum distance of 10 feet. The gas instantly freezes anything it comes in contact with. The Dreadnought has enough Freon gas for one 15 second discharge. * Maggia developed advanced models of Dreadnought with other features, such as a Treadwell motion system. Alternate Reality Versions Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: EMH! (Earth-8096) The Dreadnoughts were Hydra's battle androids. Their technology were based from Stark Industries tech which angers Iron Man. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) The Dreadnoughts were Hydra's battle androids. Their technology was based from Stark Industries tech, which angered Iron Man. | CurrentOwner = Hydra | PreviousOwners = Maggia, R.A.I.D., Mandarin | Notes = * Is an articulated humanoid form which can simulate the complete range of human movement. | Trivia = | Links = * (March 1986) * S.H.I.E.L.D. Dreadnoughts }} Category: Mandarin's Equipment Category:New Enforcers members Category:Hydra Equipment